


A Strange Interaction

by Rubik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, peter and strange meet!, really that's all there is to this fic, this is really short but this is my first fic in years so this is a sort of warm-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubik/pseuds/Rubik
Summary: Now, Peter would usually be a bit sceptical if wizards were actually a thing in this world- but considering New York had an alien invasion incident, Norse gods are actually real and a city literally fell from the sky, Peter thought the world might be ready for wizards.Peter stood outside the building with a bizzarely awesome window on the roof and knocked on the door.Dr. Stephen Strange, one of the world’s best surgeons, greeted him at the front door in full wizard regalia- with a cape to top it off.“Dr. Stephen Strange?” Peter questioned in a bit of shock, “You’re a wizard?”





	A Strange Interaction

Peter didn’t accept Mr. Stark’s invitation to become an Avenger but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do small jobs for them. These little odd jobs are usually things that are below the Avenger’s pay grade and are just within Spider-Man’s place of interest so it’s a win-win.

These small missions would sometimes require Peter to be in-suit while some would be him without the suit; it was mostly the former but the job Peter was tasked to do today was to get a parcel from a… wizard?

 _177A Bleecker Street_ was the address Mr. Stark gave him.

Now, Peter would usually be a bit skeptical if _wizards_ were actually a thing in this world- but considering New York had an alien invasion incident, Norse gods are actually real and _a city literally fell from the sky_ , Peter thought the world might be ready for wizards.

Peter stood outside the building with a _bizzarely awesome window_ on the roof and knocked on the door.

Dr. Stephen Strange, one of the world’s best surgeons, greeted him at the front door in full wizard regalia- with a cape to top it off.

“Dr. Stephen Strange?” Peter questioned in a bit of shock, “You’re a wizard?”

The doctor just gave a light chuckle and let the kid into the Sanctum Sanctorum. “Turns out my fame is still a thing after I fell out of the surgeon scene but yes, I am, what your would call, a wizard, Spider-Man.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Wait- what? No! M’not Spider-Man!” the boy stuttered.

“Sure, and I don’t wear a cape,” Doctor Strange laughed gesturing for the boy to follow him up the stairs.

“Did you uh, you know,” Peter made a whoosh gesture with his hand as they walked up, “magic me or something?”

“No,” the doctor replied, “I’m not blind, it’s clear with your physique- and the voice definitely gave it away.”

Peter blinked. They arrived at the second floor and _wow_ there are some cool things displayed around here. Mostly old looking stuff like things you’d see in a museum but Peter was pretty sure each of these things had a different magical power to them. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

“With all the gadgets and features Stark put on your suit, he couldn’t be bothered to put on a simple voice modulator?” he chuckled, grabbing a parcel left on a shelf by the cool window. He handed it to Peter.

“To be honest? He probably did and I didn’t know it was there- I should ask Karen later,” he said.

“Your AI?” Strange asked and Peter nodded.

They started walking down the stairs, talking about random stuff- like Peter’s real actual Stark Internship he will be going to after this meeting.

“Well, Peter,” Strange said as they reached the door, “this line of work is very dangerous, especially for you since you are still a child- please take care of yourself. Enjoy your youth while it lasts.”

“I will, doc,” Peter smiled.

Strange nodded, opening the door for Peter _(Strange suggested making a portal to Tony’s penthouse for Peter but Peter said he’ll be going to get some things first before going to Tony’s)_.

“Oh, and doc?” Peter said.

“Yes?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you give off this Sherlock Holmes-y vibe?”

Strange just laughed. The boy was great company.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try to post some stuff but i suck at committing to these things so yes that might take a while until i get inspired again!


End file.
